


All Great Love Affairs

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Earth approaches, and ending and a beginning also approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Great Love Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt 6 at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bsg_ficathon_08)[**bsg_ficathon_08**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bsg_ficathon_08)

  


  


He sits beside her still form, ignoring the bustle as others remove the wires and tubes still attached to her. They respect his grief, moving silently and leaving as soon as they finish. 

  
  


He rubs her cooling hand and ignores the tears running down his face. 

  
  


She looks so pale. 

  
  


His fingers brush her hair behind her ears, his mind not quite comprehending her death even with the months of knowing it was coming. In an instant, the regrets he doesn’t have come crashing down on him. And yet, he thinks, he wouldn’t exchange the last few months for anything. Their relationship may not have been typical, their love not expressed like others’ but it was theirs and theirs alone. 

  
  


That was all that mattered. 

  
  


He sits awhile, stroking her skin as their past consumes him. The memories of her soft smile, her laughter, their hands brushing and the comfortable silence rise to the    surface and fresh tears no longer fall as he realises that these moments and a million others will remain and no matter who or what the future holds for him, his love for Laura Roslin will remain unforgotten and undiminished in the way all great love affairs are.

  
  


He releases her hand and wipes away the tears still lying in the crags of his face. “We’ll be fine.” One calloused thumb strokes her cheek. “Rest now.” The words that stuck in his throat as she struggled for her last few breaths flow freely now and he stands, placing a gentle kiss on her now cold forehead in one last goodbye, before heading out to lead their fleet in the last hours of their journey to Earth.

  


 


End file.
